


Swear to Be Overdramatic and True

by StevieandBuckaroo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, David Rose has a lot of thoughts, David turns Patrick on, David's opinions on food turn Patrick on, Drinking, Fluff, Food, Patrick Brewer is a Smitten Kitten, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Smut, Very specific opinions, Wine, blink and you miss angst, brief mentions of sex, mention of allergies, mild allergic reaction, nothing intense, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieandBuckaroo/pseuds/StevieandBuckaroo
Summary: David Rose was particular.David Rose had opinions on what was right and what was wrong.David Rose was blunt and upfront about his opinions.Patrick Brewer was endlessly, hopelessly, obsessively dedicated to learning every one of these opinions because it allowed him another step into the fascinating treasure trove that is David Rose’s very soul.One of the things that David Rose had a particular, steadfast, adamant opinion about, was food.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. David's Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlylight/gifts).



> 1st Chapter - Teen  
> 2nd Chapter - Mature/Explicit  
> 3rd Chapter - Mature/Explicit (talk of sex acts and kink)

The first time Patrick had heard it, it was rushed and hushed and to be honest he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Caramelmacchiatoskimtwosweetenerssprinkleofcocoapowder. LARGE” David quickly muttered into his cell as they made their way further into the new store space. 

“Oh, and a tea. Do you want anything with that?” His incredibly expressive eyebrow arched. It almost seemed dismissive, like it was daring him to speak up. Which is absurd because eyebrows clearly can’t convey that much emotion. But, well, David’s did. They spoke volumes before he even opened his mouth.

Patrick tried to remember if Rachel’s had ever been that expressive. He couldn’t but maybe he never noticed before. Why was he noticing now? And why was he so good at reading David’s? 

“No, just the tea is fine.” Patrick said back. David turned back flippiantly and moved the cell phone between his ear and shoulder and started to unpack more of the products. 

“Thank you Twyla.” David said dismissively and quickly moved to hang up. “Yep, I’ll be over in 5 to grab them. Bye.”

“Ciao!” Patrick couldn’t help raising his voice from across the room right as David hung up the phone and placed it next to himself on the desk. David’s head snapped up and if his eyebrows were dismissive before they were furious now. Unfortunately, his pursed lips that were definitely trying to pull into a smile were ruining the whole anger thing he had going.

“Okay! Well, I was going to stay and help with this but it seems that I need to go get those drinks right now. And it may be awhile.” David swung past him while still going for haughty and annoyed but Patrick saw his eyes sparkling and couldn’t help chuckling after the dramatic man. 

Once David returned, he rushed passed Patrick, who was right by the front door, having brought the products from the back. Patrick had held out his hand hoping to take his tea but was left literally hanging when David went to the back table and started putting the labels on the products. He turned to look at the taller man and as soon as they made eye contact Patrick knew it was a challenge.

Quickly recovering and taking up this game of chicken, he walked over and took the cup from where it had been placed next to the raven haired man. 

“Thanks for getting my tea David, really made me work up a thirst not only bringing all these products to the front but also the long walk back here to get it.” While laughing at his own humor, David just rolled his eyes but still couldn’t keep that small smile from pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Patrick may have gotten a little distracted as he turned, trying to keep eye contact and let it be known winning, when his hip checked the side of table. Turning away with a curse, not just because of his hip, he also heard David let out a small laugh, probably because he actually won. 

Right as he was ready to admit defeat on this round, his eyes landing on the receipt that was attached to his cup and he knew he had an ace in the hole with this. 

“What does this even say?” He didn’t even have to fake the incredulous tone of voice. 

David’s smile dropped but it was replaced with his “serious” face. The one that Patrick had seen the very first day they met when David had called him confident (and/or impatient but for whatever reason Patrick liked to focus on the confident part). It was also the face David made every time Patrick asked about a design choice that David had deemed “incorrect”. 

“Caramelmacchiatoskimtwosweetenerssprinkleofcocoapowder.” David rattled off with certainty. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He couldn’t keep the smile away this time. David just looked like he was steeling himself. 

A Caramel macchiato. Skim milk. Two sweeteners. And a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” David explained, like he was talking to a child. Patrick must have looked like his was going to make a joke (and he was) but it launched David into a clearly defensive rant.

“It is the only correct way to drink coffee. The caramel balances the espresso to be the perfect blend of sweet and bitter. Plus Twyla makes the caramel from scratch and it covers most of the mediocre espresso beans taste from what they use at the cafe. Skim milk makes it lighter and doesn’t bog down the notes like 2% or, godforbid, whole milk.” David visibly shuddered, but he wasn’t done yet. “And speaking of notes, the only proper combination is coffee and chocolate and has a subtle spice that deepens the richness. More then two sweeteners and you can taste the chemicals and it will ruin the whole drink. 

For what was certainly not the first time, Patrick Brewer found himself taken aback by David Rose. He just drank tea because if he drank coffee after 9 AM he would be wired for the whole day. But David had his coffee order down to a science and it wasn’t just to be particular for the sake of particularity. 

“Well, it seems I stand corrected. I won’t forget it next time I get our mid-morning drinks.” He smiled softly at David. Who seemed more taken aback, like he had expected some actual push back or to be made fun of more than that. 

And normally, Patrick would have but this was just another moment (of a million since they met at Ray’s) that cemented to him that David wasn’t just some vapid air-head who got by on luck and family name. But his opinions and thoughts were rooted in a knowledge that understood the world in such a vastly different way from Patrick, it always took his breath away when David was honest like that. 

Seeing David this opinionated about coffee made Patrick excited, but that same excitement that he felt when he read through David’s business plan, and when he decided to invest in the store. And then he was thinking about the hiking trail he had found recently and he should have some time in the morning if he got up a bit earlier.  
“Okay, sure, but don’t bother to remember it. It’s not like it matters,” Patrick heard David mutter despondently as the shorter man made his way back to the front of the store. And just like that, Patrick decided, if it was the last thing he did, he would memorize David Rose’s coffee order.  
Because that is what you did for friends. Right?

It took 2 separate instances over the same number of months for it to finally set in. David had an annoyingly kind habit of running to the cafe across the way to get their mid-morning drinks and usually called in the order or just placed it at the counter when he went over. Or they ordered together on their way into the store so he didn’t have to order for David but he always listened and worked to commit it to memory.

**********

The first time was less than a month later. Patrick had finally pestered David enough for an early morning start to get the last of the product unboxed before their soft opening. And it had finally taken offering coffee for David to agree. 

Patrick had called in and placed the order and before he could offer to swing by, the very nice waitress offered to run it over. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose,” Patrick’s Canadian manners kicked in, hearing the voice of his mother chastise him for allowing another person to go out of their way to accommodate him. 

“Really it is no bother, I promise. We actually open in an hour but I come in to get everything ready for the day but I already did everything last night ‘cause it was slow, so it will be nice to have something to actually do.” She hurried off the phone soon after, having placated Patrick several more times that it wasn’t a burden. 

Soon she was knocking on the door and handing off the drinks.

“It’s so weird, I thought David Rose had leased the general store,” She looked around taking in the store. And Patrick couldn’t blame her, every choice David had made was beautiful. He had such an amazing eye for that part of the business. 

“Oh!? He did. I came on about a month ago to help with some of the business side but this is all very much David. That is why I got the two drinks.” Patrick awkwardly held up the drinks. This woman, Twilight or Twila was it, was pretty but it had been a really long time since Patrick had thought about women and their physical attractiveness. 

He felt off kilter without David in the store with him, which is weird because he was often in the store before David, getting all the spreadsheets and business documents ready to process. Almost like it was wrong to have someone in the store without the man responsible for all the beauty surrounding them. Kind of like... he was… cheating? 

“Oh, was that for David?” She suddenly looked alarmed. “You know what, I should probably be going.”

Before he could answer, the man in question came rushing in, in a whirlwind of black and white stripes and sweet smelling products. It was intoxicating. Patrick quickly forgot about the other person in the room

“Hi Twyla, thank you for bringing the drinks by, I think both my parents are coming in for breakfast. My mother was screeching at an ungodly hour and I feel you should have a heads up.” He quickly breezed by and into the back and by the time Patrick had looked back Twy-something was almost out the door, waving, and smiling kindly back, almost like she was in on some secret. 

“Seriously, while I love coffee, this is a low success rate way to actually get me out of bed before 9 AM ever again. Next time, I will need breakfast.” David quickly snagged the coffee. 

Patrick quickly zeroed in, preemptively proud of himself for remembering David’s order. The gloating tone forming in his mouth only for it to turn to ash by the full sneer that overtook David’s face. 

“Oh god! Is this soy milk?” He shook his whole body. 

“David, I’m so sorry, I will go get it fixed now.” Patrick reeled, kicking himself for getting the milk wrong, was it 2% or skim, maybe 1%?

“Why?” David looked at him, expressive eyes filled with confusion. “It's not like you knew. When you called and said you were getting it for me, Twyla probably just grabbed the wrong kind, it happens every once in awhile. Twyla knows the full order by heart but apparently the containers are almost identical and if she is in a rush, things happen.” 

He waved his hand dismissively 

“Back in New York, this kind of thing would have been the end of the world and I would have let them know about it, but honestly, we have too much to get to before the opening and I can deal with it.” He quickly took another swig, grimacing but clearly more awake now that the caffeine had a chance to get into his system. 

“Right, must have been a mistake.” Patrick muttered awkwardly, maybe he did need to talk to Twyla, clearly she was a person to have on his side, since she knew David’s order by heart. He also quickly pushed away the zip of jealousy, and what it meant, that passed through him. 

*********  
The second was about a month and a half later but the most disastrous by far. Patrick had put in the order and Stevie had offered to grab them on her way over from the motel. She was taking one of her 40-minute “breaks” that she swore Mr. Rose knew about. 

She came in right after a customer left and stepped right into one of those ridiculous snarking “arguments” that David and Patrick had been having more and more since they opened the store. Honestly it was just getting sad at this point.

“David, you can’t tell a customer that they can’t buy something because their ‘skin type isn't as extra as the Kardashians’ and they need a low maintenance option.” Patrick seemed annoyed but that weird annoyed that he was barely able to keep a smile off his face while David wildly gestures around the store, still trying to prove his point.

“Well it was! She was going too intense on all her options when she needs a cleanser, toner, and moisturizer, max. An exfoliator and a serum were going to ruin her skin and I refuse to be a part of such a crime.” David was clearly over the interaction and thought he was right. 

“Then maybe next time, we can find a nicer way to say that, that will still provide the customer with products. You know, that they can buy!” Patrick literally couldn’t keep the smile from his face and Stevie was over this weird game of chicken, where neither would give in. 

“Ding, ding. I did not come here as BiteSquad. Can you two take your coffee. I needed time away from an annoying disaster, which is why I left the motel.” Stevie raised her voice. Both men turned and clearly noticed her for the first time. 

“First off, rude. This place is a beautiful oasis and the motel is an e. Coli filled monstrosity. Second, thank you for the coffee.” David replied. 

“It’s from Patrick, I just picked it up in exchange for a free drink.” She waved away his kindness, it was more their style. Patrick quickly flushed when David turned and thanked him quietly. Again, this was getting sadder by the minute. 

“Stevie, can you please tell David that there are nicer ways to give customers advice but still sell them things.” Patrick decided to go back to teasing David. “What does ‘as extra as a Kardashian’ even mean?”

“Please Patrick, the **very** brief period that I passed in the same circles as them while at St. Bard’s, you couldn’t go anywhere without hearing about how demanding they were. And my mother spent 2 months there because the foyer needed to be redone again as the Crema Marfil marble looked ‘too cream’.” Patrick and Stevie couldn’t help the look they shared. 

“Her skin was kind of like yours, already in great condition and in need of low maintenance routine. You aren’t the kind of guy who needs or could handle a high maintenance routine like what she was going for.” David said with all the certainty of a man who had made up his mind. 

Something about it struck the competitive note in Patrick and it was only after he said did he realize that could be interpreted as a double meaning. And that he may have intended it to have the double meaning.

“Who said anything about need? Maybe I would want something more high maintenance. We can’t just assume that what the customer needs is what they want, David. Some people can handle a lot more than what most people think.” 

It was David and Stevie’s turn to make eye contact. And everyone went to take their first drink. Only for David to sputter and gasp. 

“Oh god, is this a latte?!” Patrick felt like he couldn’t breathe. And Stevie was staring him down, waiting for him to own up and admit that he had gotten the order wrong.

“David, I am so -,”

“Dude, you got mine.” Stevie snapped the cup away and handed over the one she had in her hand. “Twyla must have gotten the names mixed up on the cups.”

“Since when do you drink caramel lattes?” David clearly sensed something was up.

“Since I wanted to try something new. Straight black reminds me of that crap at the motel and I didn’t need more flashbacks of that place.” Stevie snipped back.

David just hummed and went back to drinking his coffee but something was still off but Patrick could barely focus because he knew he asked for a caramel latte and Stevie didn’t totally throw him under the bus. But he also knew he ordered a black, 2 sugars for her, so what happened?

“Something is still wrong,” David was critically staring at his cup.

“Oh, they didn’t add cocoa powder, but Twyla said Patrick specifically didn’t order it.” Right, she wasn’t going to let him out of the woods that easy. But why had she helped at all?

“Really? I could have sworn that I said cocoa powder. A dash...right?” Patrick felt himself flushing. Stumbling over his words. Stevie was smirking behind David’s back, clearly enjoying the trainwreck in front of her.

“No. Twyla told me, to my face, you said ‘Don’t put a **sprinkle** of cocoa powder on David’s **macchiato**.’” Stevie over emphasized the mistakes Patrick made. He could kick himself. Rookie mistakes Brewer. 

“Patrick, its okay if you don’t know my order. It’s a lot, real ‘high maintenance’ you know.” David tried to laugh it off, opting for self-deprecation. 

“Actually… um.. Stevie is right, I remember now, I did say no cocoa powder… because...” He couldn’t help but stumble, trying to come up with any way out of this. 

“I saw we got that cocoa powder from that new vendor that is looking at ethically sourced cocao. I thought this would be the perfect time to try the product and get an honest review.”

“Really? It’s not like I expect you-” David started.

“You said so yourself, the only proper combination is coffee and cocoa. I wanted to see if this had the, what was it, the right ‘subtle spice that deepens the richness’. And I would only trust your opinion on it.” Patrick actually surprised himself with that memory. But it was worth the awkwardness to see David smile that quiet half smile that had been showing up more and more over the last few months. 

As soon as David made his way to the back to get the box or cocoa powder, Patrick felt Stevie’s eyes boring into him. Steeling himself for the real onslaught, he turned and was greeted by an equally quiet smile hidden behind Stevie’s cup. 

“I know that isn’t what I ordered you.” He accused

“It isn’t but Twyla told me that you have been trying to get David’s order by memory and had screwed up real bad this time.” She couldn’t help it, these two were ridiculous and she knew that something as simple as his coffee order would woo David more than any of the crap that worked before he got to Schitt’s Creek. 

“So why forget the cocoa powder?” He still couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t like it meant anything. He was just being nice and wanted to get David’s coffee order right. 

“Couldn’t make it too easy for you. You should know what you are getting into and it looks like you’re quick on your feet.”

“What do you mean ‘what I am getting into’? I’m not getting into anything” Patrick couldn’t help the confused look on his face when Stevie just rolled her eyes and muttered what sounded like “sad” under her breathe.

All conversation shifted when David came flying back in, raving about the new cocoa powder. It would be a seasonal item, so he was equal parts excited about the quality and lamenting that lack of access to a year around supply. 

The way David’s eyes shone as he continued on and on about about the levels and notes of the cocoa, the richness it brought out in the espresso, Patrick knew, he would never get David’s order wrong again. 

A couple weeks later, after a birthday dinner/date, the shy private smile that David shared when Patrick rattled off his coffee as their hands brushed, Patrick knew every slip up had been worth it.


	2. Wine and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweater I landed on for David's attire this chapter. ([x](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/stefano-ricci-mens-crewneck-sweater-with-crocodile-prod213680131?childItemId=NMN5MPD_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat21150734&page=0&position=22&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_a81c037c164b125ef38215ab8ba35ac2_xVR_jw-Z-_ZqY9N_UbCn_qNsCwBi0p4RjVlg0OYd.jsession)) Apparently describing black sweaters is harder then I thought

“David, come on! We are going to be late and this wine supplier promised to give us a tasting of all their new varieties. But we can’t be late, they are also the ones that are really big on punctuality.” Patrick found himself pacing the old carpet of the motel in Room 7. 

David was locked in a stalemate with his, frankly outrageous, wardrobe. He kept fluttering his hands over 3 sweaters with different black and white patterns. Patrick felt like it was a little hypocritical that David made fun of his various shades of blue shirts, only for David to be freaking out of 3 sweaters that looked identical to him. 

But also the last thing that he was about to do was say anything of the kind. It would result in another 2 hour lecture about the various textiles that made up that variety of David’s sweater. And to be honest, that lecture had interrupted one of the few nights they had alone without Ray in the house and Patrick actually thought he understood that bullshit excuse of ‘dying from blue balls’. 

David had been half undressed, looking unfairly sexy in a white undershirt and his black jeans with the ripped knees and the fabric overlay. And suddenly, he had wriggled away, in a way that had somehow left Patrick harder then he had been with David on top of him, to suddenly trust his phone in Patrick’s face and go into an in depth lesson on all the styles and their value. 

Patrick had enjoyed it but god, when you are sitting on a hideous floral comforter, hard, with your gorgeous… boyfr-... guy you are dating, raving with the intensity of a thousand suns on the importance of mohair, simultaneously making your erection dwindle and arousing you at the same time, you get a weird Pavlovian semi that he was trying very hard to avoid since then. 

Speaking of which, David was again in the enticingly soft white undershirt, a dark drawstring pants that Patrick was convinced would look like sweatpants on anyone but something about David’s thick, strong legs, just made them look stylish and effortless but would never make anyone think he was being unprofessional. All the time he spent on his look made it clear that it was so carefully curated and it felt like he had done if just for you. 

“Is this the same vendor that does a heavy pour or the one that actually makes us use the tasting cups, every time?”

“The heavy pour ones. And if we are late, they will get out the tasting cups. I saw when I took their contract to them. They were meeting with another group and Mark told me they were 3 minutes late and started getting out the small glasses.” It was an over exaggeration, the other group had been 20 minutes late but it may have been worth it based on the panic noise that came from David as he abandoned the 3 sweaters entirely and rushed back to his bed, pulling one of his knits from the cedar chest at the end of the bed. 

It was black, of course, but had recurring print stitched all along the front. Several of the prints at the top were strategically filled with what looked like some kind of reptilian skin, also black. Once it was over his head and David had grabbed his bag, Patrick may have lost himself in the relief and before David could rush past him to the door, the auburn haired made snagged his hand, pulling him close for a brief but searing kiss. 

“Oh, okay. What was that for? I thought I was taking too long.” David responded quietly, obviously thrilled by the show of affection. 

“It’s never too long because you always end up looking like,” Patrick’s eyes swept down his partner’s frame, obviously lingering on several of his… favorite attribute. A small thrill zipped up his spine when he felt David shiver slightly at the obvious once over. 

“Like what? Rushed and harried. Because good news for you, this is the mess you’ve signed up for,” David couldn’t help the dismissive nature of his comment, trying to step away from the embrace and the onslaught of kindness that always accompanied them. 

“No, beautiful.” Patrick muttered softly, definitively. Bringing David closer in, eyes flitting down to his mouth, clearly planning another kiss. “Gorgeous, entirely, unfairly sexy.”

Suddenly David was being pulled closer, Patrick’s warm hand snaking up under his sweater. Their lips met and it was clear both were trying to keep it from turning desperate. Right until David actually melted into the embrace and was then surprised. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Brewer.” David couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Delighted in the slight flush that was staining Patrick’s neck when he pulled away. He got like this still, as early as it was in the physical side of their relationship. A bit awkward and embarrassed by his often intense reaction to his and David’s spare moments alone. David loved it because it was physical proof that Patrick was as overwhelmed by desire as David was. 

“You said we are going to be late. And if I get distracted by what I am now thinking about. We will lose this vendor entirely.” It was Patrick’s turn to shiver, as David’s voice had dropped an entire octave and was being whispered into his ear. “And honestly, if I get what I want and what I am starting to think about, I won’t give a fuck how many accounts we lose.” 

“David.” Patrick literally couldn’t figure out if his voice was wavering out of desperation or need. It had been about a week since they had been able to “connect” and he always knew it was getting bad when David started calling him Mr. Brewer. That coupled with all the sidelong looks and lingering touches while at the store. 

“If we can get there, on time, and get the renewal. I will buy us two of their incredibly nice reds and we will go back to my place and we can do literally whatever you are thinking about right now. But you just can’t tell me what that is because we won’t make it out of this room and we both know we are working on borrowed time right now. Any one of your family members is due back based on our luck. 

David sighed, the air blowing across Patrick’s neck. Making it harder for David to extract himself since it caused Patrick to grip his side tighter, but he did. Both men quickly looked away from the other, letting the temperature lower and get some calming breaths. 

Patrick was the first to head to the door and he knew David was close behind. Basically hardwired to feel his presence by this point. He couldn’t be in a room without knowing exactly where David was, even without looking up. It was like his mind was a compass and David was due North. Even when his attention was in another direction, a part of his mind was trained right on the raven haired man that was consuming his days. 

It was about the time they passed the Elmdale exit that Patrick dropped the final bomb of the day. 

“Ray is out of town for the weekend. He went to a wedding in another province. He will be back Tuesday night.”

David didn’t react outwardly. Except for him to take a sharp breathe in and flick his dark brown eyes over to view Patrick’s profile. He slid his left hand out of Patrick’s, from where they were joined on the center console. 

It was Patrick’s turn to suck in a gasp. David’s big, warm hand came to rest high on his thigh. Subconsciously, Patrick widened his legs, his eyes fluttered when he felt the pad of David’s middle finger, lightly trace the seam of his jeans in the middle of his thigh. 

But he didn’t go any higher, didn’t really rub or tease, just kept his hand there. A promise and a warning all in one. 

It was going to be a long meeting. 

*********  
It was a ridiculously short meeting. Or at least it felt like it. Patrick remembers rushing into the parking spot at 14:28. He and David barely making eye contact as they rushed up the small set of steps. As they entered the front entry of the winery they finally made eye contact after an incredibly intense but quiet trip to Cedar Rock Winery and Vineyard. They couldn’t help chuckling at each other. David stepped forward to straighten the lapels of this button down, Patrick returning it in kind by pulling the back of his sweater down, where the hem had folded over itself, taking a moment to appreciate the softness of the cashmere.

After that, Patrick felt like he looked at the clock and it was time for the meeting to start and the next thing he knew it was 4 hours later. 

Not only had they made it in time to deserve the full glass pours but they had been given a special tour of the building and the vineyard. David had absolutely dazzled the owners. The few times they had met had been in the store and every one was always pleasant but the way he reminisced with Mark about various trips either had made to Italy and how Eric just fawned over their contact to a local goat cheese maker and all the other producers and growers they knew about and offered to make introductions for. 

Somehow, in 4 hours, they had 6 glasses of wine, not only a renewed contract but an exclusivity clause that made several of their best selling wines “Rose Apothecary exclusive collaborations” but a wine and cheese pairing class co-hosted by Eric, Heather Warren (the goat farmer), and David on the calendar for later that month with a guarantee of 3 more events over the remainder of the year. 

Patrick watched enraptured as David discussed the various notes and tannins in the red wines while regaling Mark with memories of the art biennale in Venice while still comparing the various flavor profiles of different countries and how their local fruit selections enriched the immersive experience of the wine tours he had been on.

Patrick had been a willing student and discussed the agricultural practice and listened to all of Eric and Mark’s stories and complaints about starting and opening their own vineyard. At the end of the night, Patrick had insisted on purchasing 3 bottles of wine at full price as a token of their beginning partnership. It wasn’t until they were in the car and discussing dinner plans did they realize Mark had thrown another in their bag with a card of thanks and appreciation for visiting.

“They may be my favorite people that I have met in this entire area.” David said, practically cooing over the gifted bottle of Syrah. David had raved for almost 10 full minutes over it, weaving a borderline erotical tale of the sharp peppery tone, caressed but still softened by the undercurrent of blackberries. Patrick had just tasted a good wine but was basically introduced to every flavor as David had elaborately described them. 

He may feel drunk and it was definitely not from all the wine. 

“Hey, what about me? Just going to throw me to the side now that you met Eric and Mark?” Patrick laughed, poking fun at how well David had charmed the two men. 

“Of course not, they are only my favorite in the area. You’re completely my favorite.” David said it simply, like it wasn’t said in the most resolute tone he had ever used with Patrick. 

It seemed like for the hundredth time that day, Patrick was having difficulty breathing. And the common denominator every time was David Rose. Without hesitation, Patrick took his hand off the wheel and reached across to take ahold of David’s. Slowly bringing it up to kiss each and every bare knuckle, he stared hard at the open road in front of him, feeling David’s eyes on him. 

About the time he got to his ring finger, Patrick pressed a kiss slightly harder and slightly longer than the others. At the same moment that Patrick decided not to think too hard about the meaning of his actions, David let out a breath of air that Patrick decided not to interpret as a gasp. Because it was way too early to be thinking about how bare David Rose’s ring finger was, especially in juxtaposition to how decorated his right hand was. And how, in this quiet intimacy, it seemed a crime that David’s left ring finger had gone bare for this long and how, despite the fact that Patrick was decidedly not thinking about it, it would be a further crime for it to remain bare for a considerable time longer. 

Patrick had placed the final kiss on David’s pinkie at the same time that both men’s stomachs made themselves very apparent. They had talked a lot about food today but not had any since lunch. Quickly deciding to stop at that one small pizzeria in Elmdale, David had placed their order online and had jumped out of the car to grab it before they were on their way to Ray’s. 

David grabbed his overnight bag and wine while Patrick took the pizza and went ahead to get the door unliked. Patrick put the pizza on the coffee table in the living room and went about opening the merlot. David had selected it for the pairing before heading off to change into house clothes, as he liked to refer to them. 

They switched places with soft kisses and lingering hands when David came back, grabbing the wine glasses and filling them, taking them to the couch while Patrick slipped away to get changed into sweatpants, opting for the grey ones that David seemed to favor when they had movie nights. 

“So what did you get us? Margherita? Or something fancier, like with pesto and artichokes? Let me guess, we have to ensure the integrity of the wine so we make sure it is only the most expensive ingredients? Hand-picked basil from Peru.” Patrick teased lightly as he sat on the couch, nuzzling into David’s neck, his lips dragging on David’s stubble, loving the pure masculinity of his beard. 

“Hardly and basil is originally from the Mediterranean. If we are going to enjoy this amazing wine and since I was inspired by recounted my Italian adventures, we are going to do it like Italians do.” David explained, welcoming his overly affectionate… guy he was seeing, closer. 

“Mhmm, tell me more because I am totally on board.” Patrick started nipping at David’s neck, going for that spot that normally made David voice go breathless and slid his hand along the inseam of David’s black shorts, similar to what David did on the car ride to the winery but now with much more intent. Against David’s throat, he felt and heard David chuckle at him for immediately taking his statement as a double entendre. 

He couldn’t help as his own lips started curling upwards, practically giggling himself as David brought his face up and met his lips. Both of them smiling and laughing into the kiss too much to actually get anywhere with it. 

“I like where your mind is going, but I am severely in need of food so unless you want me very grumpy while we ‘connect” I would let me eat at least 3 of these slices.” And with that, he opened the box to reveal a pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom pizza. And that was it. His and Patrick’s favorite but ordinary. 

“Really David? It looks delicious, but seems pretty simple.” Patrick couldn’t help being incredulous as he took a slice and started eating. It was delicious but just a regular pizza. 

“That is what I was trying to say before you decided that you needed to maul my throat,” he ignored the scoff Patrick sent his way, clearly recalling the hickey at the store. “This is how Italians drink really good wine. Or at least how the Italian billionaires’ kids I hung out with did” 

“You get the absolute most amazing wine and the simplest, guaranteed more delicious pizza from the town's best 'locals-only' spot and just ate until you couldn’t stand it. Everyone knows red wine and pizza go best together but you can’t let the notes of the wine get overwhelmed by getting some bullshit artisanal pizza that is trying too hard. Good pizza stands up on its own and paired with an excellent wine, it is the best experience you can give yourself.”  
As with so many of David’s opinions, Patrick found himself following along. They ate, drank, and laughed until most of the pizza was gone and they were fighting over the last bit of wine in the bottle. 

“Share the last glass?” Patrick ended the disagreement by combining the small amount left in both of their glasses and emptying the bottle into the one glass. Sharing a glass brought them to cuddling close on the couch, when one of them took a drink, the other took a moment to kiss and caress the other. By the time they had sipped the last of the merlot, they were still trying to taste it on each other’s tongue. Then from their skin. 

“So are you going to share what you were thinking about this morning, that almost made us late to our very successful meeting?” David was laying on top of Patrick, making his way down from his neck, where another hickey may be forming but that was for Patrick to find in the morning, rucking up his shirt placing kisses slowly down his stomach. Happy to draw it out. It had been a very long day of teasing and really it could extend just a moment longer. 

“It was 100% you who almost made us late.” Patrick tried to defend himself but gave us the ghost as he gasped loudly when David took one of his nipples into his mouth and then bit softly, only to soothe the sting with his tongue. 

“I’m 100% sure that is a lie so, try again.” David teased, rolling his hips at the same time as he blew cold air on Patrick’s nipple, savoring the keening noise that Patrick let out. 

“It was you. Completely and totally your fault. I was thinking about you and all of your opinions and suddenly, I was rock hard and wishing that you would open me up and fuck me so that I could still feel you at the meeting.” Patrick felt the filter between his brain and mouth short circuit the second he felt David straining in his shorts. 

Opening his eyes, David was staring up at him. His usually dark eyes completely black and very telling about where the night was headed. 

“My opinions got you hard?” David asked, waiting Patrick out as he rubbed his hand over his face. 

“Yes David, fuck, everything about you is so passionate and intense. Every time you go off about clothes or paint swatches or even food and wine. Christ, you just get this incredibly sexy look, it is all fire and determination. It makes me feel like I am going to die if you don’t touch me. So please touch me! Because all I can think about is you going on a 20 minute debate with Eric about how if you don’t ensure a floral aroma to a Chenin Blanc you might as well just call it a day and only make Chardonnay because people will only be able to taste the apple undertone.”

Patrick knew it was going to happen but he still threw his hands up to cover his face when David started laughing. It literally shook his entire body, not just from how hard he was laughing, but because David was basically laying on top of him again because he couldn’t keep himself up. 

David didn’t stop laughing but he did it quieter as he slowly worked to make Patrick move at least one of his hands. As soon as they made eye contact, Patrick couldn’t help himself either, he started laughing too. He started laughing more as David just keep peppering laughter filled kisses all over his face. 

“You are the weirdest person, how can my opinions be a turn off. All of my history says it should have the exact opposite effect on you.” David was still smiling, Patrick couldn’t think of a time that he had this much laughter and joy when sex was involved. Every other partner he had been with it was like they both trying to prove they wanted each other so it was all so serious. 

He and David were holding each other. David’s hand was in his hair, petting softly still smiling and working through the remaining chuckles he couldn’t shake. Patrick had brought his hand up, running his thumb across the line on David’s cheek where he maintained the line of his beard. The soft but sharp angle of his cheekbone and then the rough day old stubble that drove Patrick crazy when it brushed over his body.

“No, I am not. I just know when I have a good thing. And you David Rose, are the best thing. Everything you do makes me realize,” Patrick whispered softly, back in that intimate space that they had gotten really good at creating. It was like they could dance around those too big, too early thoughts that they wanted to say but felt like it would scare the other away if they said it. 

“It makes me realize that I could have everything with you. You have an opinion about everything so I can bring you anything and know you have already thought about it. I went thirty years not thinking about a whole part of me. I know I won’t have to go that long, ever again.”

They stopped laughing after that. They stopped talking after that. All that was heard were pants and groans. After they stumbled up the stairs to Patrick’s bed, the silence was broken by the sound of a bottle being clicked open. 

Patrick found his voice again, begging for David to go faster, begging for him to be closer. Not wanting space between them. As David entered him, slowly and with all the tease of the day magnified, they breathed twin sighs of relief into each other’s mouths. All they could think of or say was the other’s name. Pleas for closeness, for harder and faster, for more and finally if the other was close. Patrick came first, with David inside him and taking ahold of him, it was only the option after the day they had. 

Even with a condom, Patrick loved the feeling of David coming when inside him. The weight of his body as he pressed him into the bed. The tightness with which the taller man held him. Regardless of who was topping, David always held onto Patrick’s hand when he reached completion and it felt like a tether keeping them joined no matter how they had sex that time. This time it was both hands holding both of Patricks above his head. 

It happened again, briefly, as Patrick felt David’s rings dig into his fingers. He felt like David’s left hand, the ring finger in particular, was absurdly unadorned. But it was way too early to be thinking about that for too long.


	3. Pitted Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does deal with the pitted fruit allergy, so a mild reaction to an allergen. It is super mild and David is fine. They stay at Ray's house and monitor it versus any hospital intervention. 
> 
> A brief conversation about the severity but since it stays mild, there is no real angst, just wanted to provide a warning to those who would like one.

“Or, what if we just stay in bed, order some pizza, and open that delicious Syrah from Mark and Eric?” David made an incredibly persuasive argument as his lips trailed down Patrick’s spine. Taken soft bites along the way. The cool air was rushing to meet the newly bitten spot and Patrick was fighting shivers. 

“We could,” more bites and this time, after a particularly sharp one, he did shiver. “Try and recreate that night a couple months ago. When I single handedly got us the best contract we have.”

“Is that the story you tell yourself. I am pretty sure it was my negotiating that got the store exclusive list.” Patrick felt the smirk on David’s lips. Knowing he was just trying to rile him up. Since several of Ray’s businesses had taken off, he had been out more, which gave the two more time to “connect” and more time for David and Patrick to explore exactly what they liked in bed together. 

It was a lot. 

They had gotten to exploring more aggression and a little bit of pain play. David had sent him some of his preferred videos and Patrick had been intrigued. They had agreed to take it slow and talk things through but so far, biting had a big gold star on their lists of kinks they agreed on. And if they kept them work appropriate, hickeys had solidly made their way onto Patrick’s personal list. 

On nights that David wasn’t there, pushing on them had gotten him to completion faster than anything had before, well that and David would send him pictures of the ones Patrick had left on him. And those were 1000% in places no one at the store would see them. The only people likely to see those were David and Patrick. 

“Whatever you want to tell yourself. I’m just saying that we could not leave this bed? We only have until the morning to ourselves. You know at 7AM he is going to burst in, telling us all about his trip to Elm Grove, 40 minutes away.” David muttered, annoyed at the situation but still trying to get Patrick on board with his plan. He had laid off exploring his partners back and was now just draped across it. Half nuzzling into the hair behind his ear. It was getting longer and David could see the texture that hid curls. He would need to talk to him about curl maintenance if Patrick ever decided to let his hair grow. 

“David, I want to make dinner with you. It will be romantic and still as sexy as eating pizza in bed.” Patrick looked over his shoulder, leaning into the kiss David dropped on his temple. 

“Besides, there is a lot of fresh fruit in the fridge, we can cut some up, open one of the whites and feed each other.” Patrick found one of David’s hands that was burrowed under him and kissed the palm. David was humming, waiting out Patrick’s counter proposal to pizza and sex. 

“We can light candles, I can make a couple tarts from the blackberries and we have the really good organic vanilla bean ice cream.” David was really humming now, making an excited noise at the mention of the ice cream. Patrick had him. “We can take turns feeding each other, wrapped up in a blanket, I also got some of that hand made whipped cream you like. We can put it on the fruit… or each other.” 

“That could be acceptable. What else are you planning? What kind of fruit are we talking about? Because there is some kind that is incorrect.” Patrick could feel David's length pressed against his leg. Slowly, trying to reposition so that he could grind back, David caught on quickly and went back to kissing Patrick’s back. The mood steadily growing.

“We have a pretty good selection. Ray really stoc--- OUCH, FUCK David!” That bite was not playful and it wasn’t soft. It was sharp and straight into his delt. 

“You know the rules. Don’t say his name when we are naked in bed together.” David snarked back. 

“David, he is 3 towns away, it isn’t going to summon him like Beetlejuice.” Patrick muttered annoyed, that actually hurt. 

“You don’t know that! Say it two more times and he is going to burst in here asking to join our dinner tonight. Last time you said it was when you said we should be quiet or he was going to come in and what happened?!” David argued back passionately. 

“David-” Patrick started rolling his eyes but felt his ears getting red.

“What happened Patrick?” 

“He walked in as I was opening you up.” Patrick muttered into the pillow under him.  
“Patrick Brewer, he walked in with your fingers in my ass. Thank god we were under the covers but I had to lay there and pretend you were not right on my prostate while he asked about the store and our fiscal returns. That word has officially become an erection killer.” David started gesturing with his one free hand. 

“Okay, fine. I am sorry for breaking the rule about his name in bed. Will you please not bite me next time? You aren’t three. Use your words.” Patrick had to get out, not one to let David get the final, final word. 

“Or what? You going to punish me?” David muttered, still leaning down to kiss the spot he bit. There was an outline of his teeth and he wasn’t going to pretend it didn’t turn him on a little bit. 

Suddenly, he was the one on the bottom and Patrick was hovering over him. Both of his hands were being held up by his head, pushed into the mattress. 

“Would you like that David? I make you use your words to get what you want. And if you don’t, I won’t do anything. Just sit there looking at you, set up all pretty for me and wait. Wait for you to beg me to do something, anything.”

Yes, that is exactly what he wanted. And by the look in Patrick’s eye, he knew it. Instead of telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, David rolled his eyes and made sure to sounds as bored as he always did when flirting with guys in New York. 

“Maybe, if you really think you could do it.” David countered. Only to watch Patrick’s eyes get darker and he dropped to where he was resting most of his weight on David. His mouth right by David’s ear. 

“Oh, I know I can. But the real questions is, can you be a good boy?” he was using that voice he used when he said he would get the grant money. The same voice David secretly called his In Charge Voice. It was a voice that had made a special appearance in the first few months of their relationship when they were taking things slow and David was spending a lot more time in the shower, no actually taking a shower. 

David, honest to god, couldn’t answer. He just swallowed a couple times, each time thinking he would get an answer out. Sexually confident Patrick was a force to be reckoned with and David was thrilled to be the one to see it in bed. 

“How about we make dinner tonight, have the dessert I suggested, and if it goes well. We can try it before we don’t have the privacy anymore. Because I plan for you to ask loudly and clearly before you get it. We can’t take a chance of being interrupted.” With every word out of his mouth, Patrick got more and more smug and it was because, David realized, he was nodding along absently like a sex dumb idiot.  
“Let’s go David! Time to get up. We have a whole day before dinner.” Patrick tapped David’s hip and suddenly jumped out of bed. Leaving David trying to catch up. 

**********  
For the most part, the day went by normally. They had a steady stream of customers before they closed for the afternoon, Sunday being their half day. About midday, they closed up and found themselves just entering the others space without much effort. While David straightened, Patrick would come up, hand on his hip to replace an item that had been left at the cash.  
David kept realizing that he just needed a lot of things from the backroom to close. And Patrick just so happened to be closing the register or finishing up some paperwork at the desk and the duster was on the shelf behind him. By the time they were ready to go, Patrick finally grabbed David the 13th time he had tried to “slip” passed him and backed him up to the wall. 

Thoroughly kissing him. Leaving both of them panting into the small bit of air between them. 

“Ready to head back for dinner?” Patrick finally filled the silence. 

“Yeah, yup, let’s go… dammit!” David swore, suddenly remember that he had to run by the motel. Alexis had been tragic and moping over Ted and that woman he had been dating. He needed to check in and grab a change of clothes. 

“I’ll have to meet you in about an hour. I need to check on Alexis and grab some clothes. I have exhausted my options at your place and need to get something for tomorrow.” He angrily explained to the ceiling because he really didn’t want to meet Patrick’s earnest, kind gaze.

“Hey, no worries.” Patrick finally got him to look down. “Go check on your sister, I’ll get everything ready. I can get the dessert started and then you won’t eat all the filling before it gets in the oven.”

“But-” David started, panicked. 

“Yes, I will still save some. You need to try it with the fresh whipped cream. I know.” Patrick quickly placated him. Moving forward, more brushing his nose against David’s than trying for a kiss. It was so innocently sweet that David felt himself melt. It was the kind of think you swooned at when you watched a romcom when you were 13 and here he was 30-something and knees still weak.

After a quick detour to the motel and freshening up from being at the store all day. He showed up ready for a lovely dinner and a very satisfying dessert and dinner. 

Patrick had changed into a dark button down, still treating this as much a date as he would if they went out to dinner. Like they hadn’t spent the last 2 days together. David having a bagged packed the minute Patrick sent “Ray out of town - all weekend”. 

It made him feel better that he had changed into his Fendi chenille sweater. It was soft and better for an intimate setting, like tonight. 

“You look amazing.” Patrick was a little breathless. It made David blush and he couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile that he knew was fighting to bloom. Patrick had just seen him in another black sweater but he always treated David’s outfit changes like a revelation. 

To be fair, every time Patrick changed between blue button downs, it became David’s new favorite color. Instead of thanking him, David found himself with his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and leaning into a kiss so important, he literally couldn’t hear anything around him except his own heartbeat. 

Patrick pulled away first but only to look over his shoulder. It was then that David heard the beeping. 

“Oh god! Is it a fire?!” He knew loud beeping in the kitchen wasn’t always good and fires happened a lot. He dated several chefs. 

“No, that is just the oven, I was preheating it. It’s ready for the tarts to go in. Then we can start dinner.”

“Oh, so that isn’t ready yet?” David grimaced. 

The look Patrick gave him was always accompanied by a snarky reply. 

“No David, dinner isn’t ready, we are going to make it together remember?” Well that wasn’t so bad. 

David was still on the defensive when Patrick leaned in to whisper, despite the completely empty house. 

“Or are you already misbehaving? I thought you were going to be good for me David?” David felt like he swallowed his tongue. Then he was left with the only option to follow Patrick, as he turned on his heel and went into the kitchen. 

Making dinner went by without much incident. David was not helpful and Patrick acted like it was endlessly entertaining. As several things were cooking and they had some time to prep dessert Patrick pulled out quite a bit of fruit. 

Most of it David approved of, strawberries and blackberries obviously. He only had to give a precursory explanation that were appropriate for wine pairings. The bananas clearly out because they were better for chocolate and that was missing from the palate this evening. 

They had a brief discussion over the apples and David had to explain that just because several white wines have apple notes does not mean you eat them with it. And he only won when he said that weren’t decidedly sexy fruits and Patrick finally conceded. All in all, it had been a very cute, romcom worthy montage of dessert prep when the inevitable happened. 

Patrick pulled out several peaches and went to dice them. If it weren’t for the knife David would have lost his ever loving mind at the idea of a peach in this perfectly curated fruit plate. It was a stance David was putting his foot down on. 

“David, what are you talking about? Peaches are delicious. And they are very sweet and sticky, I think they fall under the strawberry category. Not easy to eat when cut but that's what makes it fun.” He winked that dumb, adorable wink and quickly pecked David on the cheek. And while he may have blushed slightly he was not going to be wooed by that dumb wink, not this time anyway.

“Absolutely incorrect! Patrick stop cutting that peach, it is not being added. Everything, literally everything you just said is wrong.” He knew he had at least had 30 seconds when Patrick put the knife down. There were several slices already cut and that deceptively sweet smell was permeating the room. 

“Peaches are disgusting, they are slimy, and the exact opposite of sweet. They basically slimy when they are cute. They smell sweet and delicious but it is total bullshit and you shouldn’t insult strawberries by trying to compare the two!” David quickly got through the bullet points of his anti-peach agenda and was met with that face Patrick always made when he got passionate about something most people would think was innocuous. 

After that night where he admitted that David being passionate and opinionated was incredibly sexy to him, David found himself more comfortable telling Patrick his opinions on, well, everything. 

“Okay, I have a couple questions. But the first one is when was the last time you tried a peach?” Patrick asked calmly. And David was a little frustrated because he felt like his energy wasn’t being matched and that was still a thing he was growing to learn didn’t need to happen in a healthy, well-adjusted rela-whatever they were. 

“A long time, I made up my mind and have stuck with it.” David replied honestly. 

“Will you try one slice for me? They are one of my favorite fruits and if we are being honest, I didn’t like blackberries when I was a kid but I tried them that time we went to the bakery in Elmdale, and found that my taste buds have changed and I really like them now.” Patrick asked, not pushing anything or moving forward like he knew David would give in. Giving him a real chance to decide and not pressuring him to make a decision. 

“Ugh, fine. One slice and like the smallest one you’ve already cut.” David rolled his eyes but feeling confident that he got to make the decision himself. 

“Deal, follow up question, what do you mean they smell sweet but aren’t? They smell just like they taste, which is sweet, especially ripe ones.” Patrick had come forward, he was actually going to hand feed David, and while he was not thrilled about the peach he was starting to look forward to the other fruit he did know he liked. Especially with the caution way Patrick held his hand under the piece of peach, making sure none of the juice came near his sweater. 

“They are always sour and I hate the thing it does to a person’s tongue. Like maybe that it what is enticing to come people, like why people eat hot peppers straight. But I hate how it feels like electric fuzz.” He took the kindly offered fruit. Patrick’s face changed as the words left his mouth and the fruit went it. It was almost a little panicked.

Immediately grimacing. That sour, shocking flavor over took his tongue and he fought to actually swallow it and not spit it out like a child. Nothing would kill the mood faster than him spitting food on his date, which he had learned from experience.

“UGH! Nope, still tastes the same. Like it's gone rotten and instead of molding it turned sour like some fucked up lemon. I need more wine. Seriously though, do you like that weird shocky thing on your tongue? It’s making me nauseous just thinking about it.” David turned around from filling his glass and downing a huge gulp, trying to rid the taste. But that feeling was lingering, longer than it used to when he was younger and it was more intense. 

This time he couldn’t help it, he wiped his tongue on a napkin but it remained. How did people like this?

“David, is it still bothering you?” Patrick asked, taking his hand, he was looking at him weirdly. 

“Yeah, I don’t remember it being this bad when I was a kid. Maybe I am neurotic.” 

“David, I think you are allergic to peaches. What you are describing is not normal for a peach. They don’t have an aftertaste that lasts this long and are universally accepted as a very sweet fruit. I had a friend who was allergic to bananas and he said they tasted weird and didn’t know how people could eat them because they did something similar to what you are describing.. Are there any others that do this?” Patrick was clearly trying to stay calm. His eyes hadn’t left David’s face. 

“I mean, cherries are disgusting for the same reason. They are always sour like they have turned. And apricots have done that electric fuzz thing before but it's not like I’m allergic to every fruit.” David was trying to think and stay calm. 

How did he not know but as he ran through more fruits that he hates, plums and nectarines came to mind. Alexis had loved nectarines and every time Adelina had given both of them, David would throw an absolute tantrum. That vacation on Sebastien’s yacht where everyone had been obsessed with those mango smoothies that he thought tasted like shit. 

Patrick had his phone out in one hand and was holding David’s hand with the other. The methodical way his thumb was rubbing over the back of his hand was probably the only thing keeping him from having a full panic attack. 

“Okay, so based on those fruits: cherries, apricots, and peaches, it seems like pitted fruits. Now, I need you to look at me and take deep breaths while I tell you this. It seems like you are having a mild reaction, because your neck and cheeks are getting a little blotchy, but it isn’t-” David had stopped listening and had bolted to the bathroom. Patrick steps behind him. 

The noise that came out of him when he saw his face was absolutely inhuman. Patrick was still trying valiantly to keep him calm and was getting a face towel wet and handing it to David. The coolness already felt better and it was about then that David notices how itchy this neck was. 

Patrick was on the phone with urgent care and David was sitting on the closed toilet, head between his legs, hyperventilating but okay as long as Patrick didn’t stop rubbing his back. 

“No, it isn’t progressing, is seems mild. Yes, just the slotchiness and possible itch, he doesn’t scratch at his face or neck, that skin is delicate and he doesn’t want to cause damage. He can still talk and breath normally.” David went back to holding the cold cloth to his neck and face. It felt better and he held it out for Patrick to re-wet.

“Okay, thank you doctor, we will keep an eye on it and come in if it gets worse. I’ll keep a record and dosage and times.” Patrick was steady and calm. It seemed impossible to David.

“Okay, can you come with me to the kitchen? You need to take some Benadryl but I want you to drink some water with it. Then, I want us to eat a little bit and then we are going to relax and keep an eye on it.” His steadiness was the calming force that got David’s breath to even out. He nodded slowly, clinging to Patrick’s hand as he led them to the kitchen and sat in a chair at the counter. 

“David, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to try it. Especially when you said you didn’t like it and explained why. You had taken it from my hand when it registered and it felt like my stomach dropped out of my body. I wanted to yell at you to spit it out right then but I panicked and then your neck got red. I'm just so sorry.” Patrick looked near tears and it made David realize how much this had impacted him as well. 

Pulling him to stand in between his legs, he clung to the younger man, his head resting on his stomach. Slowly rubbing his back when he felt Patrick kiss the top of his head while running his fingers through his hair. Normally, before 10 PM, David would swat his hand away but just being touched by Patrick was settling his nerves. And he felt the tension drain from Patrick as he was held by David. 

“You couldn’t have known because I didn’t. Don’t feel bad, you did everything to make sure that I was okay and I know that I am safe here until this clears up. And I trust you if you say that it is bad and we need to go to the hospital, we will go. Because I feel safe here. With you.” He clung tighter to him, feeling Patrick shudder as he was held in return. 

“How about we get some dinner in you and go lay down on the couch.” Patrick suggested, trying to chuckle and David ignored how wet it sounded. 

“Only if it is the Lake House or Miss Congeniality.” He said back without pause. This time Patrick laughed for real.

“Lake House it it.” He walked way to get clean plates and started to plate there dinner, decidedly ignoring the cut fruit in the bowls.

David went to get the couch set up, so they could properly watch the correct choice for the evening and decidedly ignoring the itching on his face. 

But he did accept the soft kiss from Patrick when he handed him the plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's chenille sweater ([x](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/fendi-mens-chenille-embossed-ff-logo-crewneck-sweater-prod222160428?childItemId=NMN6A0Z_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat21150734&page=0&position=44&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_228c43e87ae17756f6b85263449332aa_xVR_jw-Z-_ZqY9N_UbCn_qNsCwBi0p4RjVlg0OYd.jsession#&gid=1&pid=1))

**Author's Note:**

> In no way shape of form beta'd. I am sorry for any mistakes, I love to write. I hate to edit. 
> 
> Thank you for the great prompt. I really loved exploring this idea and I love introspection so I went a little overboard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
